Sam's Mega Mistake
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: When Sam wakes up alone in Bee’s quarters, he goes exploring, and finds Mikaela in a room in an exceptionally affectionate mood. However, not everything is as it seems…Oneshot.


Sam's Mega-Mistake.

Summary: When Sam wakes up alone in Bee's quarters, he goes exploring, and finds Mikaela in a room in an exceptionally affectionate mood. However, not everything is as it seems…Oneshot.

Rating: M.

Continuity: 07 Movieverse.

Warnings: Smut, slang, profanity and shedloads of crack….

A/N: apologies for anyone who wanted Sam-on Mikaela action with details: I don't like writing human sex-scenes. Spawned by a conversation with KDZeal and later with Xobit and others on YIM.

Sam's Mega-Mistake.

As Sam lay back panting, he took the condom he was now glad he always carried in his back pants pocket off his now-shrinking member and rolled it in a tissue he also carried. Mikaela lay back, uncharacteristically quiet, her eyes shut and her ragged breathing beginning to get steadier.

When he had woken an hour before, to find Bumblebee gone, having left only a message -"On assignment, fetching Mikaela, love Bee" on his computer screen, he had thought he was in for a fairly boring morning. He had got up, dressed, and left a message in return -"Gone exploring, see ya later, love Sam." - and headed off down one of the corridors of the Base he hadn't explored, but had been told held spare quarters.

He had been surprised to notice that one of the door locks was lit, suggesting that someone was inside, and he pressed his hand against the human level palm-plate, and was gratified that the door opened. He walked in, then realised that if the door had been locked from the _inside_ that that couldn't have happened, which had to mean…

He turned and put his hand against the inner palm plate, but the door stubbornly refused to budge. Damn! It was locked from the _outside_! Which effectively ended his exploring and meant he'd have to wait for someone to find him, as he'd left his cell in Bee's room. As he turned, about to swear, the expletive he'd been about to utter died on his lips as he saw Mikaela sitting on a 'bot berth wearing what looked like not much more than a blanket.

"Kayla!" he said, moving over to sit beside her.

"S-Sam?" she said, her voice sounding odd, somewhat slurred. She smiled at him, but the smile didn't look quite right, but that all got forgotten as she threw her arms around him and began letting out loud cries and sobbing sounds, dropping the blanket she'd been huddled in in the process. Sam didn't notice that despite her cries, there were no watery tears being shed.

Sam held her, awkwardly trying to touch parts of her nude figure that were non-sexual, although the way Mikaela was clinging to and writhing against him made that very difficult and awkward. He could feel heat rising in his face, and could also feel something else rising somewhat lower down, to his embarrassment. Here was Mikaela needing comfort and reassurance and he was getting _aroused_!

"Um - Kayla - I'm sorry - can we rearrange your covers?" he asked.

"W-why?" she asked.

"Because well..you're naked and I'm your boyfriend, and it's - um - making me react downstairs." he said.

"Oh?" she said, pulling back to look at the bulge in Sam's pants which put much of her naked body on display to Sam, which only made the problem worse. He hoped there was a toilet in these rooms, he was going to have to jack himself off, because Mikaela had never given any indication in their heavy petting sessions of wanting to go further.

"Um - Mikaela…just a moment to sort it out, 'K?" he asked. As he shifted, about to get up, the condom in his pants dropped out. Mikaela picked it up, and gave Sam a smile. Again, there was something odd about it, almost as if it was something she had to think about doing because she was unused to it.

"Well, if this is what I think it is, we could deal with it together?" she asked. Sam's heart almost skipped a beat. He had only started carrying that around in hope. Could it be as easy as Mikaela wanting to be sure of protection against STD's and pregnancy? But then again, she was upset and that should be his first and greatest concern. Along with wondering what she was doing locked up alone in a spare room at the Autobot base with only a blanket to wear.

All these thoughts were driven from his head as Mikaela lunged for him, not even bothering to try to cover herself, executing a rather sloppy and badly-executed kiss that ended up half up his face rather than on his mouth. Her hands had fumbled at his pants fastening, he had helped her, and then as she seemed so clumsy with her hands, he had put the condom on himself, there was no need for any foreplay to get erect, and then, as they say "one thing led to another" and Sam was no longer a virgin.

As he watched her breathing calm, she was smiling, but there really was something very _odd_ about that smile. He was just about to ask Mikaela if she was okay, and what she was doing in that situation, when the door opened. Sam looked over, saw Bumblebee in the doorway, and then did a double-take as he saw _who_ was sat in Bumblebee's hands.

It was _Mikaela_ in Bumblebee's hands, in her usual denim pants and long sleeved vee-necked top. The scout's optics dilated to full exposure in what appeared to be shock as he took in the scene and realised what had transpired.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Bumblebee? And _Mikaela_?" he said, staring at the Mikaela in Bumblebee's hands, and then at the Mikaela still sprawled naked on the 'bot berth. "How can you be there - and _there_?" he asked, too confused to make himself coherent.

"Oh no, Sam, you _haven't_ have you?" asked the Mikaela in Bumblebee's hands. The second Mikaela spoke up in reply.

"He has, and I have. It was an interesting piece of research but I think I prefer the Cybertronian way better. It's far less messy." The measured toles sounded both like and yet unlike Mikaela's.

"_What?" _asked Sam, blinking in confusion.

"That one was found outside our Base an hour ago. I went to fetch Mikaela after this one told us what had happened to him, as it's her body the AllSpark borrowed the pattern of, she should be informed," Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee, or Mikaela, or somebody, could you _please_ explain what is going on here, and stop speaking in riddles?" Sam asked, exasperated, as he embarrassedly began wriggling back into his clothes.

"Sam, Mikaela was found outside our Base, naked and unconscious, and was brought into Ratchet's med bay. When she woke up, and it became evident that it was _not_ Mikaela, Optimus communicated with the AllSpark Essence via the Shard, " Bumblebee said. "It told him that it had decided that Megatron should not outright die, but should be given another chance. There was one condition, however, which Megatron says he accepted. That was, that to live, he had to experience humanity firsthand, that is, live as a human. It appears it used Mikaela's form as a template for his human form." Bumblebee looked Sam direct in his eyes, and Sam squirmed under the piercing blue gaze. Then the scout spoke again.

"That's not Mikaela, Sam, although the body, as far as Ratchet can tell, is identical to hers right down to the DNA. That's Megatron."

Sam looked over at the naked female figure in disbelief. 'she' Was grinning, a smug, triumphant grin.

"Well, I can't be _that_ bad, I fooled you, didn't I boy?" Megatron said, in Mikaela's sweet voice but with an edge of devilment.

Sam groaned and drooped his head into his hands as he realised with horror that this meant he had given his virginity not to Mikaela, as he had planned to, but to _Megatron_…


End file.
